


История болезни № 32

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, New Years, Russia, Sex, Underage - Freeform, ambulance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонид-врач на скорой помощи, работает в Новогоднюю Ночь. Чехов - его парень, вызывает скорую на дом, чтобы провести праздник с любимым</p>
            </blockquote>





	История болезни № 32

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> Текст написан по заявке на "Зимний фестиваль" сообщества Маккой/Чехов (http://www.diary.ru/~McCoy-Chekov)

_«Поцелуй меня в сердце. Как никто никогда сможешь. Как зверь, нежно шалея. Насквозь. В космос, в космос...»_

Я качал ногой в так песне, звучащей в моей голове, пока доктор мерил давление. Наконец, он отложил грушу и посмотрел на меня с осуждением.  
\- Диспетчер мне сообщила, что это ваш второй вызов за вечер, - я закатил глаза. Ох, уж эти сердобольные старушки на телефоне, всюду ткнут свой нос. - Или вам пора ложиться в больницу, юноша, так как с вашим сердцем все в порядке и причин, почему оно может болеть, я не вижу. Или прекратить маяться дурью. Вон, включите телевизор, возьмите бокал шампанского и празднуйте, как все нормальные люди, а не ищите фантомных симптомов.  
\- У меня нет телевизора, - меланхолично протянул я и перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не видеть кислое выражение, появившееся на лице дежурного медика.  
Он многозначительно поцокал, выписал мне какой-то рецепт и громко хлопнул дверью на выходе. 

Два-ноль в пользу института здравоохранения. 

Третью попытку по вызову скорой я решил оставить на крайний случай.  
Вначале стоило выяснить, почему мои точные данные, оказались не такими уж точными. Я знал наверняка, Маккоев всегда брал ночные смены в праздники. Из принципа.  
Значит, должен был дежурить и сегодня, в Новогоднюю ночь.  
Однако дважды ко мне приезжал кто-то другой.

Что значит или я плохо себя вел в этом году, и Дедушка Мороз не хочет отдавать мне обещанный подарок, или я прокололся, и Маккоев сейчас уплетает оливье у кого-нибудь в гостях. 

Я встал, убрал стул на место и, найдя под диваном только одну тапку, пошлепал босяком на кухню - варить кофе и думать о несправедливости жизни.  
Кофе, к слову сказать, получался у меня лучше, чем думать. Сказывались многолетняя практика и особая ненависть к чаю. Хотя помнится, года три назад я не знал напитка лучше.

Я тогда экспериментировал, как делали многие в моем возрасте. Кроме того, я постоянно находился в переходном состоянии: то мне было неудержимо весело, то хотелось пойти и застрелиться. Врачи как один обвиняли во всем изменения в гормональном фоне, которые я должен был вот-вот перерасти, и ничего сильнее цитрина и глицина не прописывали. Я послушно смывал таблетки в унитаз.

С горя я беспрерывно пил зеленый чай. Впрочем, это мог быть даже не чай. В "горе" заваривалось все, что когда-то произрастало, начиная от травок для очищения кармы, которые выращивала пожилая кришнаитка с соседнего балкона, заканчивая полу засохшими побегами каланхоэ с собственного подоконника. 

Я заваривал его, настаивал, чифирил, пил с сахаром и без, в качестве вкусовых добавок использовал все, что находил в доме, ровно до того рокового дня, когда добавил в чашку эстрагон. Он пылился у нас на дне коробки со специями, и я щедрой рукой бухнул себе почти пол пачки.

Через два часа скорая забрала меня с диагнозом "острое пищевое отравление, осложненное анафилактическим шоком". Я отлично помню, как разбухший во рту язык не давал сделать ни вдоха.

Мне тогда было семнадцать.  
В тот же вечер, лежа в безликой больничной плате, я волевым решением отказался от всех своих пагубных привычек разом. И влюбился.  
В ангела.

Мой ангел работал кардиохирургом и мало чем походил на изображение своих соплеменников, которыми католики так любят украшать стены и потолки храмов. Впрочем, ряд ангельских атрибутов у него все же был: по-матерински нежные руки, которые он всегда перед осмотром по несколько минут держал под настольной лампой, чтобы согреть, взгляд, преисполненный вселенской мудростью (хотя, может быть, у него просто болел зуб) и пара белых крыльев. Последние становились заметны только в коридоре, где гулял сильный сквозняк.

В те дни я сделал несколько открытий, которые в дальнейшем перевернули мою жизнь с ног на голову.  
Я решил, чем буду заниматься ближайшие пять лет. Впервые почувствовал тягу к общению с окружающим миром на радость бесцельно промучившимся со мной психологам и одному психиатру. И понял, что мне нравятся мужчины.

Как вскоре выяснилось и моему ангелу тоже. 

Сразу скажу, с нимбом и прочей религиозной атрибутикой было покончено, стоило мне узнать его настоящее имя. Доктор Маккоев не носил бейджика и подписывался как все врачи – нечленораздельно. Мне пришлось немного побыть милым с медсестрами, чтобы узнать такую мелочь как его имя и фамилия.  
Работали тогда, кстати, совсем молоденькие девчонки, может быть на пару лет меня старше, и именно на них я впервые испробовал свой новый образ мальчика-солнышка. Прошло на "ура".

И все же вернемся к доктору, который запал мне в сердце, хотя честнее будет сказать, на которого у меня встало. Каждое утро в больнице я просыпался с каменным стояком и мокрый как мышь, которая пробежала стометровку. Мои колени подгибались, а в голове образовывался абсолютный вакуум, стоило доктору зайти к нам в палату. Хорошо, что мне был прописан постельный режим, так как кроме аллергии врачи обнаружили еще массу проблем. В качестве глобального облома, мое сердце оказалось единственным на 100% здоровым органом, и Маккоев обходил меня стороной.

Соседи по палате, те, которым повезло больше, и которые получали техосмотр от Маккоева регулярно, моих восторгов не разделяли. Я же узнавал все больше недостатков и все сильнее влюблялся.  
Главных из них было, по моему мнению, три. Характер. Тут можно написать роман в сорока томах, потому что более ужасного человека, чем Леонид Маккоев эта больница не знала и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает. Маккоеву не нравилось решительно все, от графика смен в лаборатории до работы простых уборщиц, которые мыли полы в палатах и коридорах. Вторым и третьим недостатком были его руки и его второе имя.  
Под руками я подразумеваю его умение делать уколы. Мне довелось испытать это незабываемое удовольствие дважды. Насколько я понимаю больничные устои, подобная манипуляция отнюдь не задача кардиохирурга. И все же доктор Маккоев по одной известной науке причине снисходил до нас регулярно, хотя лучше бы этого не делал.  
Второе имя - это и вовсе загадочная субстанция, которой в нашей стране до сих пор обладают только иностранцы и дети дипломатов. Маккоев ругался как пропитой грузчик, и сходу было понятно, что эта страна – его родина во всех смыслах. Непривычное же русскому уху "Горацио" вызывало у меня истерику и, казалось, пропахло нафталином каждой своей буквой. 

Позже, когда год спустя я работал волонтером в Африке, мне довелось встречать людей с более странными именами, отчествами и фамилиями. Тогда я шел семимильными шагами к своей мечте - хотел стать врачом, правда, ветеринарным. Глотал по книге на обед и по справочнику на ужин. Как следствие - стал гиперобщительным и со временем даже завел дневник, потому что стал забывать, где и с кем заводил знакомства.

Я перелил содержимое турки в простую белую чашку с инициалами М.Л. и уселся на подоконник, предварительно выключив свет. Нет, я не сталкер, как могло показаться, и не фетишист. Просто выписываясь два года назад из больницы, мне хотелось забрать с собой какое-нибудь подтверждение того, что все это мне не приснилось. Чашка Маккоева прекрасно справилась с задачей.

За окном белыми, крупными хлопьями падал снег - небывалая роскошь в канун Нового Года. В окнах напротив мигали разряженные елки, суетились такие же разряженные гости, а за стеной, радуясь празднику, кричали дети. 

На улице огромные снежинки забирались за шиворот случайным прохожим, которые хотели успеть домой до боя курантов. 

Я сделал еще глоток кофе, распахнул настежь окно и, высунувшись в эту зимнюю сказку, закричал:  
\- Маккоев, если тебя не будет дома в течение пяти минут, я трахну нашу соседку!  
К моему удивлению один из прохожих поднял голову и, посмотрев на меня тем самым взглядом преисполненным вселенской мудрости, уточнил:  
\- Кристину что ли?

Я засмеялся, чувствуя небывалое облегчение - вот он – невозмутимый герой моих грез. Мой ворчливый ангел. Мой пропащий доктор. Мой влюбленный циник.  
Высовываясь из окна почти по пояс, я чувствовал как снег, словно сахарная пудра, падает на мои волосы и голую спину, талой водой стекая за пояс брюк.  
\- А где елка? - крикнул я напоследок, прежде чем Маккоев зайдет в подъезд.  
\- Чехов, ты определись уже чего хочешь: трахаться или елку?  
Я снова заржал.

К выполнению новогодних обещаний мы приступили прямо в коридоре. Модное докторское пальто упало на мои нечищеные ботинки фасона "танки грязи не боятся", следом за ним отправился и пиджак.  
\- Удавку не снимай, у меня на нее планы, - предупредил я, указав на галстук, в ту минуту, когда его язык перестал хозяйничать у меня во рту. 

Мы с трудом добрались до гостиной и упали на пол. Маккоев снял рубашку и умостился между моими худыми и, как он любит говорить, бесконечно длинными ногами.  
\- Пока я еще хоть что-то соображаю, а на тебе надеты джинсы, хочу сказать все, как есть. Мне кажется, ты безумно сексуально кончаешь, - он посмотрел на меня с той серьезностью, с которой, наверное, сообщал пациентам о неизбежной операции. Я честно силился не сорваться. - Мне кажется, что я могу сойти с ума только от одного твоего взгляда, от того, как расширены твои зрачки, от того, как ты произносишь мое имя, когда я вхожу в тебя. Иногда, во время особо мучительной смены, вместо того, чтобы заполнять отчеты, я представляю свой член у тебя во рту...

Я все же не выдержал и, не дав ему закончить петь дифирамбы моим губам и прочим частям тела, стянул с себя штаны и повалил его на лопатки.  
\- Ты и правда думал, что я не приду? - между поцелуями поинтересовался Маккоев.  
Я не хотел об этом говорить сейчас, но честно признался:  
\- Да. От человека, который игнорировал мои ухаживания почти год можно ждать всякого.  
Он немного погрустнел, а я, воспользовавшись удобным моментом, стянул с него последний оплот мнимой добродетели – боксеры - и уселся сверху.  
\- Я же прагматик, я не был уверен, что точно тебе нужен, - наконец сказал он, облизывая пальцы и принимаясь ласкать мой член.  
\- А сейчас уверен? – сипло выдохнул я, стараясь не потерять нить разговора, что с каждым движением Маккоева становилось все трудней.  
\- А сейчас я знаю, что ты псих и тебе обязательно нужен доктор.  
Он остановился, перехватывая меня за бедра и помогая опуститься на себя постепенно, а не одним рывком, как я хотел. Впрочем, ему не стоило беспокоиться, я был абсолютно готов.  
\- А говоришь, не ждал, - хмыкнул он, медленно скользя в меня по смазке вверх. 

Кажется, я скулил, а, может быть, даже кричал, я не помню. Пойманный в кольцо его рук, нанизанный, как бабочка на булавку, я никогда не чувствовал себя так свободно, как в эти моменты. Я воспарял над землей и падал на самое дно, не скупясь ни на брань, ни на восторженные оклики. И вместе с тем, я никогда не помнил, что говорил мне мой доктор, когда наслаждение бушующей волной захватывало нас обоих. 

Мокрый и обессиленный, как после гонки не на жизнь, а на смерть, я рухнул на него и поклялся, что не встану раньше полуночи. Он погладил мои растрепанные после безумной скачки волосы и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Ты еще хочешь трахнуть Кристину? – совершенно не к месту спросил он. Я, не поднимая головы, выдал вялое «нет».  
\- А Карину Марковну из сорок второй? – не унимался Маккоев.  
\- С мужем или без?  
\- Без.  
Я однозначно отказался.  
\- Тогда, может, переедешь ко мне? Ужин я нам уже приготовил, кровать поменял, полку в шкафу для твоих вещей освободил. Елку поставил, с лампочками, как ты любишь.  
\- Настоящую? – недоверчиво уточнил я.  
Маккоев засмеялся.  
\- Да, под елкой, Пашка, мы, пожалуй, еще с тобой не трахались.


End file.
